Project Summary With this small scientific conference grant, the Mid-Continental Association of Food and Drug Officials (MCAFDO) will be able to support its members by providing a stipend to each of the states that make up MCAFDO - Arkansas, Iowa, Kansas, Nebraska, Missouri, Oklahoma, and Texas. This stipend will assist MCAFDO members to traveling to and attending its annual, two-day conference. Funds from this grant will also be used to assist conference speakers attend, and also help cover conference costs, such as facility rental and conference publications. The MCAFDO conference provides an opportunity for members to network with other food, drug, and consumer product safety officials, as well as industry representatives, provides continuing education, and collaborate about food, drug, and consumer product safety program successes, innovations, and issues. By applying for continuing funds for five years, MCAFDO is able to provide its members with steady funding for conference participation, which may lead to greater membership retention and growth.